Wedding Hookups
by whointheworldwouldbelievethat
Summary: "Woof," I heard a deep velvety voice mutter infront of me. My head shot up to look at the man infront of me. He perked up at the sudden attention I gave him and unknowingly flexed his lean muscles which drew my focus on his tribal tattoo. It covered his pecs and disappeared onto his back only to swirl to the edges of his defined six pack and follow down his V-line...


**Hey you guys! Thank you for ehesitant ing my fotress of ideas.I couldnt kill** **this plot bunny so I ended up writng this withn a day. Ah oh well...rated M for a safety but if you think the rating should be changed pm me or review it and Ill see what to do. Unbetad so ull see alot of mistakes..but i tried. I promise. The characters are alot ooc...like alot**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the cbaracters , not the songs. As well as the guest character(s)you may recognise.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

I walked behind the group of ladies entering the strip club. I heard sensual music playing as we entered. A woman whom we assumed was the manager recognised Sakura immediately came from the bar area and lead us to a room. Upon entering , many gasps were heard. The walls were covered in red velvet and a stage with three poles the the end of it was in the middle of the room. Our chairs were positioned a little distance from the end of that stage. A A mini bar was on the the right side of the room with a curtain for the waiter to enter . The manager gave the bride to be a crown so when the 'show' started they would be able to recognise who is who and told us to enjoy our time there.

Excited chatter began among the women and my best friend Sakura who is also the maid of honor and younger sister of the groom silenced us and told us to take our seats. I took a seat on the furtherest left next to Shizuko -also my best friend- because she as well may be the most sane out of these women. I tried not to show my lack of enthusiasm for this bachelorette party's choice of entertainment by giving a small smile to everyone. But I could not help the curiosity that also gnawed my brain as to what Sakura planned.

Everyone ordered alchocolic drinks from the waiter to 'loosen up' while I ordered water. Someone had to drive all of them back to the hotel right? Suddenly a low drum beat started playing and 8 men walked in from back stage in thigh high raggedy leather skirts, gladiator sandals and masks covering their heads .Their hands were shackled with chains used for restraining criminals who c

ould go bezerk at any time. Their perfectly muscled bodies glistened with perspiration and were adorned with unique dark tribal tattoos. The swoons and hmms of appreciation were heard throughout the room and even Shizuko suprisingly grunted in acknowledgement.

A faster beat started playing and the men ran towards the edge of the stage and fell on their knees infront of us. Many including myself released suprised yelps and squeaks at the sudden envasion of space. Their faces stopped a few centimetres away from each of ours because the chains held them back. They all yanked almost violently at them as if trying to get closer to us.

Shizuko looked neutral but I noticed the glint in her eyes as the man infront of her growled lowly and groaned as if he was wanton of her. I knew she was a sucker for being in control of things so her enjoyment must have surpassed most of us . I then refocused on my entertainer. He seemed to be the most calm and tame of them all. His head moved to one side as if examining me back and it was then I noticed the slit in his mask and a green iris staring at me. from eye contact seemed to spark something in his visible eye and for some reason I 'felt' him smirk at me. My eyebrow twitched and it seemed to increase his amusement.

I looked away from him and stared at my lap."Woof," I heard a deep velvety voice mutter infront of me. My head shot up to look at the man infront of me. He perked up at the sudden attention I gave him and unknowingly flexed his lean muscles which drew my focus on his tribal tattoo. It covered his pecs and disappeared onto his back only to swirl to the edges of his defined six pack and follow down his V-line towards uncharted areas. I once again looked away with a blush on my cheeks trying to keep my head out of the gutter.

Again I heard an amused deep voice mutter "Like what you see?", but I didnt look up this time. The sound of chains being pulled did catch my attention as they were all pulled back to the middle of the stage and they suddenly took off the chains on their wrists as if they werent holding them back and assumed a formation. One went backstage and put a chair on stage and another went to get the bride to be in a gentlemanly manner and sat her down.

A beat from a familiar song started and the screams of excitement bride to be was a blushing stuttering mess as 8 beautiful men stood infront of her and flexed and walked a little closer. They started dancing as the lyrics began.

Love is like a bomb

Love is like a bomb

Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on

Livin' like a lover with a radar phone

Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp

Demolition woman, can I be your man?

Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light

Television lover, baby, go all night

Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet

Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah

Hey!

C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up

Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me

Ooh, in the name of love

Pour some sugar on me

C'mon fire me up

Pour your sugar on me

Oh, I can't get enough

I'm hot, sticky sweet

From my head to my feet yeah

You got the peaches, I got the cream

Sweet to taste, saccharine

'Cos I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet

From my head, my head, to my feet

Do you take sugar? one lump or two?

Take a bottle, shake it up

Break the bubble, break it up

Pour some sugar on me

Ooh, in the name of love

Pour some sugar on me

C'mon fire me up

Pour your sugar on me

Oh, I can't get enough

Pour some sugar on me

Oh, in the name of love

Pour some sugar on me

Get it, come get it

Pour your sugar on me

Ooh

Pour some sugar on me

Yeah! Sugar me!

Throughout the song they danced around and against her. We all cheered and sang along with the song. They took turns on the poles and grinded an twisted in ways we never can. The phermones released from these men were enough to impregnate the whole club. The green eyed man took one of the poles and danced erotically but still managed to exude the manly aura his voice gave off. I unconsciously shivered at the memoryof it again.

Once the song finished they exited .

A muscular man in a fire fighter costume came out and carried the bride to be to her previous seat and the poor lady covered her beet red face with her face. He then took centre pole and started his dance as Rihannas S&M started playing . He moved up and down while his waist did slow circular motions . As he started taking off his clothes, a tan expanse of skin and a swirl tattoo on his sculpted abs was revealed.

He went on until only his skin tight red briefs which were written Red Hot at the back and his hat were left. When he took his hat off , he pushed back his sunny blond hair to reveal a handsome face along with a sexy grin. His blue eyes twinkled and his grin emphasised his whiskered cheeks.*

After much teasing from him and coaxing from the ladies the blond man turned his back to us and ripped off his underwear . This resulted in more screams and squeals . He walked away giving us a nice view of lovely tan buttocks and his strong back. Many gasped and almosts fainted as we saw a glimpse of his manhood dangling between his thighs as he disappeared between the dark curtains. As for myself I thanked all the goodness out there that he did not turn around for I doubt many would be conscious after seeing his 'package'. I looked over to Shizuko and saw her fanning herlself lightly and her ears were red. I looked over to Sakura and she was looking down breathing heavily which worried me a little. I was about to tell her to take out her inhaler but she had already whipped it out and Shizuko chuckled quietly at the scene.

"To think the woman who organised this all can't handle it either," she muttered, amused. I hmmd in response.

The men came out once more but in dark capes. I figured they didnt have any masks on as this time as I could see a peak of hair under their hoods. The capes came off to reveal them dressed in costumes. Starting the far right there was a businessman in a suit holding a briefcase . The next was a red head in a panda outfit. Then came a handsome black haired man a ninja following was a pirate with an eyepatch over one of his violet eyes. There was a butler with blonde hair, a dark haired police officer, a shirtless cowboy and a doctor.

The doctor who was standing in alignment with me caught my eye. He was a devastatingly handsome man with his blonde hair slicked back. But that was obviously not why he caught my attention nor was it the dark shirt he wore under his white coat that hugged him in every perfect way. No, what caught my attention was his emerald green eyes staring at me and the smug -admittedly sexy- smirk on his face as if he knew the secrets of the kicked in and my amber eyes looked away and that only seemed to make his smirk grow wider.

The men walked closer and closer and eventually jumped off the stage and stood infront of us. I kept looking away and saw the cowboy who was infront of Shizuko lean down and whisper something about a wanting to go on a ride with him. I furrowed my eyebrows to warn him but before anything could happen I felt fingers on my chin which slowly turned my face to the 'doctor' infront of me whom was leaning down to my eye level. I did the only thing a normal and healthy 24 yearl old woman would do if a handsome man invaded your space with the intention of stripping for you did. I blushed deeply.

"My my, with a face that red I cant possibly be sure what is happening to your body ,so we must be carefull and conduct a full body examination. Don't you think?" . I noticed the barely restrained Irish accent* as he spoke and his hot breath my skin. It went perefectly well with his deep voice I mused. Distracted by the sound coming from his pink lips , I didnt notice him going down to kneel infront of me opening my legs and pulling me foward until our chests nearly touched. I blinked as awerness of that kicked in and thanked my foward thinking earlier that night by wearing my tight high waist black pants with a white blouse instead of the little black dress Sakura stressed me to wear.

He leaned in and buried his face on my neck and whispered hotly against my skin ,"So which body part should I start with Ms Ayuzawa? Your neck?" and ran his nose along my neck and nuzzled the juncture between it and my shoulder.

"Your head?" he moved to brush his rosy pink lips against my temple.

"Your hair?" he placed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Your nails?" , he took my fingers and kissed them while looking at me intently .

"Your limbs?", he then gripped my bent knees and now pulled me glush against his hard body. I found myself tempted to wrapmy legs around him.

" Or should I just skip to your lungs and heart? Hmm?", he took one of my hands which was unknowingly gripping the chair and put it on his chest. Through this all a small still logically working part of my brain wanted to question how he knew my name but I was too flustered, too hot n bothered,too damn turned on by his touches and his expensive smelling cologne. Maybe I should have ordered a drink too, it would have made me less aware of things.

I finally gathered enough courage under his unmoving gaze to opened my mouth in attempt to say something but my lips were shushed by his finger and stood over me .He took off his coat and put it on me. His heat and scent no longer invading me I noticed the world around me and the giggles from other women. I turned my head and I saw Shizuko's cowboy bent into what seemed to be a twerking position while Shizuko herself was standing over him holding a whip. My jaw dropped but before I could take in the other womens situations my chin was once again turned to face foward.

The man had is cream slacks and dark shirt and was on his way to removing .As he unbuttoned the last button he took a out a folded paper from his shirt pocket and placed it between my cleavage. I blushed in embarassment and angerer at hiis unrestrained perverse actions. I kept my composure so I won't make a scene and ruin the night for the others. He threw his shirt at me and muttered that I should keep it. He undressed sexily until only his white briefs were left.

His other coworkers seemed to now be in a similar state as him and they backed away climbed onto the stage. The turned their back to us and wiggled their behinds and ripped off their briefs to reveal red thongs. They turned around and we all leaned foward gaping as they moved their hips. The lights switched off and their thongs glowed in the dark. We saw the visible undergarments beings taken off by dark bodies and were thrown at us and the lights were switched on to reveal an empty stage.

Most cheered as we exited the room and went out to continue our night out. I stuffed the shirt in my purse and checked the paper in my cleavge and saw a number and a the little message "Call me." I sighed and also stuffed it in my bag and walked behind the ladies in my painful high heela while praying this abnormal night to end well.

* * *

#A week later (Wedding Day)

Everyone was frantic to finish getting ready and making last minute arrangements. We finally got to walk along the isle in our magenta gowns and for once my dark ebony hair was down in curls due to the brides violent refusal of me putting it in a bun. T

he bride looked beautiful in sweetheart ivory dress that had short lace sleeves and a flash of skin at the back. Vows were exchanged tearfully and a single kiss sealed the deal.

The reception took place in a grant hotel and was decorated with elegantly with magenta and silver colours. The ere was an empty seat next to mine with the name card Takumi Usui. I immediately recognised the name as Sakura never stopped gushing about him and his supposed good looks. Apparently he was the childhood friend of the bride and one of the main organisers of all the events including the bacheloretter party. My faced flushed the green eyed man who gave me his number.

"Excuse me, is there anybody sitting here?" asked an all too familiar voice.

"Unless your name is Takumi Usui then yes," I answered rigidly. He chuckled at the tone of my response and sat down.

From the corner of my eye I saw a mop of blond hair and inhaled sharply. 'This can not be happening,' I screamed in my head. I chose to ignore him which was easy because he was just as silent . I admit to being slightly disappointed in that.

The ceremony continued but I was often called up to take to internal distress, so was he. The pictures ranged from formal looking to goofy and downright weird. The last few we took were themed romantic and everyone grabbed a random partner before I could move. A slight pull on my wrist made me turn around to face emerald green eyes that eyed me almost apologetically.

"May I ?" he asked sounding a little hurried after offering his hand. I took it was led over to a little plant away from the crowd. I took a look over my shoulder, only to find a group of women giving him dreamy looks. I giggled at the scene.

"I'm guessing you are running away?" I asked him almost playfully.

"No..well yes and no. It's sometimes kind of hectic," he rebuked himself.

"Why don't you just pose with them? You can pull that whole harem thing," I started playing with his fingers after speaking.

"I...," he cut himself off and inhaled deeply before continuing , "My name is Takumi Usui. I am 25 years old. I'm not a stripper. I just wanted to show off for a reason that refuses to make sense to me right 's just that I saw you at the engagement party and I stopped breathing and couldn't help but stare. Which is weird on its own because I've never reacted that way to a person before. So standing and posing next to those ladies wasn't my plan from the beginning nor was sitting silently next to you. My brain went a little offline after seeing you and I couldn't do anything about it and I really really like you. I'm not usually this talkative or creepy sounding and I was hoping you could give me a chance by going on a date with me a little time after this whole thing?" . He finished off his ramble with a light inhale. His words were rushed but I still managed to hear him.

"You are beyond weird," I mumbled more to myself as I stared at him in wonder. He laughed a little albeit still nervous. I stepped a closer and went up a little to whisper something in his ear. His eyes widened but he gained his composure quickly and nodded at my request. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders while he wrapped his on my mid back and pulled me closer.

* * *

'Click'

"Did you get that?" asked an excited female voice.

"Yes, but was this a really good idea? She may be mad after she finds out we helped set it all up," muttered another voice.

"She won't! Look at them! They look do perfect together and give me that," she gushed and grabbed the camera from the other.

'Click' 'Click' 'Click'

"I will frame these when we get home. Mommy loves her babies too much to let them live alone for too long. Come on Suzuna, let's go lure Hinata while enjoying this succuesful mission," the mother said while dragging her youngest away.

* * *

 **Ok. crappiest ending ever. But ey thats that. Reviews and PMs are welcome. Criticism thats actually helpful is welcome with cookies. Thank you for reading!**

 ***yes that is Naruto ladies and gentlemen. the panda may or may not be Gaara. The could be itachi or sasuke...hmmm**

 *** i honestly find an irish accent sooo hawt. Went to england last year and met some people from Ireland. tehehehe.**


End file.
